Lovin that cali lifestyle!!
Lovin that cali lifestyle!! 'is the 10th episode of Season 4 of the [[Wikipedia:Netflix|''Netflix]] original series BoJack Horseman, ''and the 46th episode overall. Synopsis Diane leaks damaging information on Jessica Biel, Todd's clown dentist business hits a snag, and Princess Carolyn finds hope in an unlikely place. Plot The episode begins with BoJack, Hollyhock, Beatrice, and Tina playing ''UNO in the living room. This is first seen through Hollyhock's point of view, and she appears to be dizzy. She has also lost a lot of weight, as her clothes are very loose, she keeps scratching herself and she is acting very anxious. As BoJack boasts how he's winning, Hollyhock goes to get some water, only for the glass to slip from her hands due to her dizziness and break; giving her a cut on her forehead. BoJack offers to help her out, but she tells him to wait as she heads upstairs to the bathroom. Her dizziness gets even worse, as she stumbles into the bathroom, and tries to get a band-aid. Just then, one of her fathers texts her to see how she's doing, and she hides the cut with her hair and sends him a reassuring selfie with the text "lovin that cali lifestyle!!" before collapsing. The episode then gives three different stories, in the span of two weeks, in the same time frame. Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane's Plot With the California Governor Election coming to a close, it seems that Jessica Biel's approval ratings are higher than Woodchuck's ratings due to his lobster claws for hands. Later on, however, Woodchuck reveals that he has gotten new hands—and his new "Hands Up For Woodchuck" campaign raises his ratings higher than Jessica's. Katrina, however, believes that they could use Woodchuck's new hands against him, and an analysis of the fingerprints reveal that his new hands used to belong to Ernest Contralto—a pedophile (a slash not dash) murderer (as in a pedophile that also murders kids). This causes Woodchuck's ratings to drop even more. Meanwhile, at GirlCroosh, Diane's boss convinces her to take Jessica out for lunch, and do an article on how they might be getting a female governor soon. Diane agrees and at lunch the two talk, with Biel mentioning how Mr. Peanutbutter would show her a magic eye poster; until she saw the illusion. Then, Biel has a public meltdown, over having avocado on her plate, despite requesting not to have them. Diane decides to make it her new blog post. This causes people to backlash against Biel, for hating avocado, much to Katrina's dismay. Despite Woodchuck believing that it may not matter, the results next week reveal that he won the campaign. While Mr. Peanutbutter is happy that he and Diane saved the campaign, Diane is annoyed because he was responsible for the problems in the first place. Todd and Princess Carolyn's Plot Todd is approached by Yolanda Buenaventura, a representative of the Better Business Bureau. She comes to him because his clown dentist practice is not getting great reviews, due to most of the dentists not being actually licensed; and most of the children finding them frightening. However, Todd proposes that he could turn his business into an entertainment company, and makes a deal that if he could make an entertaining show for Yolanda in a week, she could make them a legitimate business. If not, he will dissolve the business and set the clowns loose into the woods, and Yolanda agrees to the deal. Later, Todd struggles to get the clowns to practice, while Princess Carolyn has turned to drinking heavily due to the events of ''Ruthie''. She is called back into work for a meeting with an inspiring writer, Flip McVicker. While she is ready to shoot down his TV show premise, she changes her mind when she sees the script and that the title is Philbert, which was going to be the name of the baby she miscarried in the previous episode. Now determined to get the project green-lit, she asks Todd to get a meeting with her with Lenny Turteltaub before passing out. Deciding to use it as an opportunity to practice, Todd and the clowns manage to get Princess Carolyn to her meeting with Turteltaub. Turteltaub suggests that she pitches the show to WhatTimeIsItRightNow.com, but when he asks who was the actor playing Philbert, she told him she didn't have a lead actor yet. He tells her he won't pick it up unless she had a lead actor. She quickly listed multiple actors, but Lenny isn't interested in any of them. She then blurts out BoJack Horseman's name, who Lenny thinks would be perfect for, although he ran out on both Secretariat and Ethan Around. He tells Princess Carolyn to make BoJack sign a contract to finish the deal (and to ensure he won't run off again). One week later, Todd and the clowns present their show to Yolanda, but it fails to impress her, and Todd is forced to uphold his end of the deal. Meanwhile, Princess Carolyn's assistant Stuart reminds her about the pitch meeting to WhatTimeIsItRightNow.com. She realizes that she procrastinated in getting BoJack to sign the contract. Despite trying to call him, BoJack hangs up, angrily saying he's busy, leaving Princess Carolyn to forge his signature. BoJack's Plot Continuing from the cold opening, ('''a week earlier) BoJack, Beatrice, and Tina continue playing UNO until they hear Hollyhock collapse in the bathroom. Hollyhock is taken to the hospital via ambulance. BoJack tries to see her, but cannot because he is not her legal guardian, even after he gives a heartfelt speech about what he knows about her, showing that Hollyhock has grown on him. Hours later, her eight fathers come, and angrily reveal to BoJack that she overdosed on amphetamines, to his disbelief, although the fathers question how he didn't notice as Hollyhock is now "as thin as a pole." Despite BoJack asking to see Hollyhock, the fathers, who all blame him for Hollyhock's overdose, refuse to let him see her ever again and leave. BoJack rushes home and to his horror finds some of his pills in his bathroom medicine cabinet spilled out. Thinking Hollyhock was taking them, BoJack throws all of his medication into the toilet, flushing them down before he collapses as he has a panic attack. One week later, Beatrice asks BoJack where Hollyhock is, but he tells her that she's gone, to which Beatrice replies "Oh yes, I took her didn’t I." This implies even in her dementia state Beatrice possibly recognizes Hollyhock as the same baby. BoJack admits that while Beatrice was a terrible mother, he blew it more as a father, and then declares that he and Beatrice deserved each other. However, when Beatrice said that she made Hollyhock some coffee, BoJack horrifyingly realizes that she did something to the coffee, and upon closer inspection, finds a large bottle of Chub-B-Gone pills in the coffee bag inside the cabinet. BoJack then realizes that Beatrice has been sneaking them into Hollyhock's coffee, and therefore causing Hollyhock to collapse due to weight loss. Beatrice confirms she did, saying "only until she learns to take them herself." An enraged BoJack lashes out at a frightened Beatrice, for ruining the one good thing he had in his life that he never ruined, before declaring that he is not giving her any more chances. BoJack takes Beatrice to a retirement home, that is even worse than the last one she was in, and puts her in the worst available room. Before leaving, BoJack spitefully tells Beatrice that this is what her life has ended up to, her living all alone, and says "Best of luck, see ya never!" However, just before he leaves, Beatrice starts to recognize him, much to BoJack's surprise. Cast Trivia * This episode takes place during January 2018. *Some of the medicine in BoJack's medicine cabinet includes **Menoxidil: forehead reducer. This is used for certain types of baldness **Heart Burn medicine **Avanafil, a medicine used for erectile dysfunction **Fluvastatin, a medicine that lowers high cholesterol **Bupropion, a medicine used to help quit smoking and/or help prevent types of depression, namely seasonal affective disorder (SAD) **The blue pentagon shaped pills are likely a form of dexamethasone, which treats inflammation **Pain Free, which is likely just ibuprofen (pain killers) *This is the first appearance of Hollyhock's fathers. *It is revealed Beatrice had been slipping "Chub-B-Gone” weight loss amphetamines into Hollyhock's coffee since she started making it for her in Stupid Piece of Sh*t. **This explains Hollyhock's odd behaviors in Stupid Piece of Sh*t and The Judge, and why Hollyhock appeared slightly skinnier in the latter episode and was constantly seen drinking coffee and rejecting food. *Beatrice finally recognizes BoJack, a scene that continues at the end of the next episode. *After BoJack tells Beatrice Hollyhock is gone, she replies with "Oh yes, I took her didn’t I?". She is referring to the fact that after Hollyhock was born, she took her away from her mother Henrietta and refused to let her hold her baby. *While playing UNO, BoJack at one point says, "I’m gonna put my thing down, flip it and reverse it back to Tina,” a reference to the Missy Elliot song ''Work It''. **The actual lyric is "I put my thing down, flip it and reverse it." *The pamphlets at the hospital receptionist desk include **5 Facts You Don't Know About Mange **Trap Neuter Release teens! **Pamphlets and YOU **Microchip clinic: Infants-Teens-Adults-Seniors **Coping With The Worms **What NOT to eat off the floor **"Leave It!" Impulse control **Overcoming Bath Time Anxiety with Hydrotherapy. *This is the first appearance of Flip McVicker. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Article stubs